Battered Soul
by MagickalStar135
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are escorting their mother and sister to Lorien when they are attacked by orcs. Arwen escapes to Lorien but the twins are beaten by the orcs and Celebrian is captured... First Fic in a Series


Disclaimer: We don't own this and never will!!! *glowers at evil lawyers*  
  
A/N This fic is written by Isil and Star; it is our take on what happened when Celebrian was tortured by the orcs. This will be part of a series we are going to write together. *looks at Isil* if we can find time to write it that is. Well on to the ficlet!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A small party of four elves was on their way to Lothlorien. There were two male elves of identical build and height who were escorting a female elfling and an older she-elf. The two male elves were the twins, Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir; the elfling was their sister, the Lady Arwen; and the older she-elf, their mother the Lady Celebrian.  
  
They were only a few short hours from Lorien but they decided to stop for a short break near a stream. The four dismounted from their horses while Arwen went to the stream with her mother to fill their water skins. Elladan and Elrohir stayed with the horses and were alert for any sound of danger.  
  
Arwen returned with two water skins filled, and momentarily, Celebrian followed her daughter to the clearing, in which the twins were waiting for them.  
  
Elladan heard what sounded like footsteps and he reached for his bow while his twin did the same thing. They both jumped into action; protecting their mother and sister from any danger that was coming. Both of them reached for an arrow at the same time and notched it to their bows.  
  
A cry erupted in the silence of the forest, orcs; they all knew it at once. Elrohir quickly picked up Arwen and put her into a tree.  
  
"Stay there and hide; do not move." he instructed and turned back just in time to see the foul beasts pour into the clearing.  
  
Elrohir aimed and let his arrow fly; it found its way into the throat of an orc. He quickly re-notched his bow and fired another arrow. His twin was behind, protecting their mother from the beasts, he shot down any orc that came too close to them.  
  
Arwen hid up in the tree branches; hugging the branch she was laying on sine her life depended on it. She looked down in horror as the orcs kept coming closer and closer to her brothers and mother.  
  
Elladan was protecting his mother and his sister as he fought alongside his twin. They both were moving in one fluid motion; attack, block, parry, attack. The orcs were fierce opponents but the twins were doing a good job at felling the foul creatures.  
  
Elladan was raising his bow to shoot, when he felt a sharp pain in his left thigh. He had no time to look down but he knew that an orc arrow had pierced his skin and muscle. He had to continue fighting; his life, his brothers' life, his mothers, and sisters lives all depended on it.  
  
He continued attacking the orcs but soon he was struck again this time, in his right arm. His arm was useless now for shooting, he pulled out his sword but the orcs were too far away for hand-to-hand combat; and soon he fell to the floor in pain. He had an arrow protruding from his left thigh and right arm.  
  
He looked up at Arwen who was looking horrified at seeing her brother fall. He managed to say "Run little sister, run through the trees to Grandmother; inform her of what has happened. Go quickly..." he lost consciousness before he could finish.  
  
Arwen nodded; tears streaming down her face as she ran through the trees towards Lorien, for help.  
  
The orcs did not notice little Arwen as they closed in on Elladan and Celebrian. The she-elf grabbed one of Elladan's knives and held it protectively in front of her as the orcs came closer.  
  
An orc on Elrohir's left swung up his blade and it bit into Elrohir's side. Elrohir gasped in pan as yellow spots danced in his vision. He turned sharply to the orc and cut the orcs head off, with his other blade.  
  
The orcs had Elrohir badly out numbered; Celebrian could see that. She was not trained well in the fighting arts but continued to hack at the orcs. She managed to stab a few but soon she was shot by an arrow and fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Elrohir!" she whispered before all pain filled consciousness fled from her and was greeted by a painless darkness.  
  
The orcs pulled the she-elf from where she was and held a knife to her throat, while another orc grabbed the unconscious Elladan. What seemed to be the leader of the group, addressed a very and weary angry Elrohir.  
  
"The she-elf is ours, or we kill this one." He said; pointing at Elladan  
  
Elrohir glared at the orcs, but what could he do; his heart was torn in two. How could he choose between his mother and his brother?  
  
The orcs laughed at him and one came from behind and smacked him over the head, knocking him unconscious. They left taking the she-elf with them and leaving the other two elves behind. The other twin would die from the poison that was on the arrows that had entered his body.  
  
They figured the twin they had knocked over the head would die as well; he was in pain and had many wounds.  
  
They continued on their way, carrying the she-elf with them as they headed to their dwelling.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Elladan woke up but soon wished he hadn't. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he whimpered in pain. He opened his eyes and winced when the bright sun hit them. He had to blink a few times and his vision was still blurred. He was confused and only remembered pieces of what had happened.  
  
Pushing himself into a sitting position he looked around and noticed Elrohir lying on the floor unconscious. He looked in the tree and noticed that Arwen was gone. He looked around for his mother but didn't see her. 'Oh no' he thought 'this is not good at all!'  
  
Elrohir slowly gained consciousness and moaned in pain. He tried to sit up but he aching body protested and he just lay on the ground. "Elladan, mother, anyone; are you all alright?"  
  
Elladan was too weak to move to comfort his brother. "Elrohir I am here," Elladan whispered "Arwen escaped, but mother," he choked back a sob "mother is gone." He looked at his brother, "We must go home." He passed out again from the poison in his system. He still had the two arrows imbedded in his right arm and left thigh, blood was flowing from the wounds freely.  
  
Elrohir gasped in shock and horror at his brothers words about their mothers fate. Elladan was right, they did need to go to Rivendell but it would be no small task with both of them as wounded as they were.  
  
He moaned in pain once more and slowly sat up, his body protesting the act, causing him to double over. He slowly straightened out and took a deep breath. He gave a loud whistle and waited for the response.  
  
Moments later a beautiful brown stallion galloped into the clearing. Elrohir smiled softly at the animal. "Hasten am I ever glade to see you"  
  
He stiffly got up from where he was and limped towards his twin; the stallion had already lay down next to Elladan and allowed the younger twin to place Elladan his back. When Elladan was on the horses back he mounted behind his brother and Hasten slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"Home Hasten, at full speed." he managed to say before he feel unconscious himself, his arms still holding his brother protectively to him.  
  
Hasten took off towards the Elven realm but made sure his riders did not fall as they journeyed home.  
  
It took long hours to reach Rivendell and when the horse and his charges finally made it home, the tired animal was covered in sweat. When the stable hands saw the young lords riding in, one of them sent for Lord Elrond immediately.  
  
Lord Elrond rushed from his study and down to the stables where his sons were unconscious on Elrohir's horse. He gently pulled Elladan down and asked a servant to do the same for Elrohir.  
  
He carried both boys to their rooms and called for assistance in tending their wounds. Glorfindel came to the rescue with many herbs and salves for the wounds. Elrond and Glorfindel drugged the boys as they worked so that they would not wake when they pulled the arrows out.  
  
Elrond was worried about his wife and Arwen but he concentrated on his sons right now. If he didn't, they would die. It took many long laborious hours to finish cleaning, stitching, and tending the wounds the twins had received.  
  
He constantly checked on his sons for any change and when he entered Elrohir's room again he found his son just to be waking. He went to his side concerned. "What happened?" he asked "Where is your mother and sister? Are they safe?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
Elrohir stared down at the ground, finding it very interesting. "W-we were attacked by orcs on our way to Lorien. Arwen was up a tree hiding and Elladan was protecting mother. When the orcs shot him down and injured me as well I told Arwen to flee for Lorien to get help. B-but mother. . . ." he closes his eyes in pain as tears streaked down his face.  
  
Elrond's eye widened, he knew what his son was saying. Tears welling up in his eyes he pulled his son into a tight embrace, being careful of his injuries. "We must find her; I will send some of the warriors out to look for her. When you and Elladan are well, you may go with them." His tears were flowing freely now. Why were orcs so cruel? What could they possibly want with Celebrian?  
  
He kissed his sons forehead, "Get some rest Elrohir, we can talk more tomorrow." He pulled the blankets up around his youngest son and left the room quietly.  
  
Elrohir nodded and whipped the tears from his face. He leaned back down and slowly sifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
Elrond headed to Elladan's room to check on his oldest son but found him still sleeping. He would let his sons rest for as long as they needed. He headed to talk to the warriors. He wanted his wife found as, he loved her so much and to have her in the hands of orcs was terrible.  
  
After talking to the warriors he began a letter to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn; Celebrian's parents. He was sure Arwen had already told them much of what had happened, but he needed to tell them that he knew as well; and that the twins were safe in Rivendell.  
  
Over a month had passed and the warriors had had no luck in finding Lady Celebrian. Arwen had stayed in Lothlorien, too frightened to go outside its borders and terrified of what was happening to her mother.  
  
The twins where finally completely healed and where preparing to leave Rivendell so they could search for their mother. Guilt and determination was in their eyes as the mounted their horses.  
  
"Don't worry ada we will come back with mother I promise." said the younger of the twins as he looked out to the distance.  
  
Elrond nodded, tears in his eyes. "I love you my sons, do not get yourselves killed." He squeezed both of his son's hands and stepped back from the horses. "Return to me safe. Good luck on your trip may the Valars watch over you."  
  
He watched until his sons were tiny specks, and then turned into the house to await their arrival home. He prayed that Celebrian was doing well. He knew she was not safe with the orcs but he prayed that she was not already dead. He walked to his study; brooding on everything that had happened. 


End file.
